Tigerpelt's Storm
by Insert-Random-Snarky-Pun-Here
Summary: Follow the story of Tigerpaw, a timid RockClan apprentice, as she grows from a tiny, outcast kit, to a young warrior with a secret she can't share in fear for her life, to a rebel from the dictator-like nature of her Clan leader. And what is the secret you may ask? You'll just have to find out. - Slight AU, OC story, don't like, don't read. Reboot of "Tales of RockClan".
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys! As you can see, I changed my username, but I'm still the same Cinnamon For Ella. This is a rewrite of my former story Tales of RockClan, so I hope you like it :)**

**Note: This story takes place in an AU where the forest wasn't destroyed, but the Clans left for some other reason. The other reason (I'm still thinking of one) has vanished now, and there are new Clans. I'm just so used to the forest, that this is what I use.**

**Double Note: I'm only listing the characters my main character (A.K.A. the mystery narrator) meets/sees, so if you don't see too many cats in one area, she just hasn't met/seen them.**

**Triple Note: I won't be able to put the first few chapters up for a while (say, a week or two, hopefully), so the Allegiances will have to do for now, 'kay? **

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RockClan**

**Leader  
**Whitestar (Big white tom with silver stripes and dark blue eyes, 4 lives left)

**Deputy  
**Finchflight (Long-furred dark ginger tom with yellow front paws and green eyes)

**Medicine Cat  
**Amberheart (Pale gold she-cat with amber eyes) **Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Adderpaw

**Warriors  
**Hollyfur (Grizzled dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Blackpelt (Pitch black tom with green eyes)

Dapplefur (Dark brown torbie tom with blue eyes, has a splash of white over one eye) **Apprentice:** Sootpaw

Greyfeather (Silver-blue tabby and white she-cat with green eyes)

Oakstorm (Dappled ginger tom with amber eyes)

Mapleheart (Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, has flecks of grey around her muzzle)

Foxleaf (Pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes) **Apprentice:** Littlepaw

Mintstripe (Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes) **Apprentice: **Russetpaw

Duskclaw (Tawny tom with amber eyes)

Mouseleap (Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes) **Apprentice: **Thistlepaw

**Apprentices  
**Adderpaw (Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Thistlepaw (Mottled tawny tom with yellow eyes)

Sootpaw (Smoke black she-cat with blue eyes)

Russetpaw (Ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Littlepaw (Brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes)

**Queens  
**Cloudclaw (Long-furred white she-cat with orange eyes, mother to Snowkit, Jaykit, and Pebblekit)

Rosestripe (White she-cat with ginger stripes and green eyes, mother to Cherrykit and Patchkit)

Ravenheart (Grey and black calico she-cat with green eyes, mother to Flamekit, Willowkit, and Tigerkit)

**Kits  
**Snowkit (Long-furred white tom with a grey ear and orange eyes)

Jaykit (Pale grey she-kit with darker grey spots and pale blue eyes)

Pebblekit (Dark grey tabby she-kit with one white paw and dark blue eyes)

Cherrykit (Dark ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes)

Patchkit (Black and white patched tom with green eyes)

Flamekit (Dark ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes)

Willowkit (Grey and black calico she-kit with blue eyes)

Tigerkit (White she-kit with ginger tabby patches and black ears, amber eyes)

**Elders  
**Stormpelt (Dark grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Blacktail (Black and white patched she-cat with a black tail, one green eye, one yellow eye)

Rainfur (Black tom with grey underbelly and yellow eyes, oldest cat in the Clan)

* * *

**DarkClan**

**Leader  
**Hawkstar (Scarred brown and black calico she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye, 8 lives left)

**Deputy**  
Jaypelt (Blue-grey tom with green eyes)

**Medicine Cat**  
Stonefoot (Light grey tom with one dark grey paw and blue eyes)

**Warriors**  
Nightwing (Black she-cat with amber eyes)

Owleye (Silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes) **Apprentice: **Sparrowpaw

Gorsefur (Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes)

Mossheart (White tom with amber eyes) **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

**Apprentices**  
Sparrowpaw (Black tom with white front paws and blue eyes)

Pinepaw (Brown and ginger tom with white underbelly and amber eyes)

**Queens**

Tigerfur (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Icekit and Molekit)

**Kits**  
Icekit (Dappled white she-kit with green eyes)

Molekit (Black tom with yellow eyes and a scruffy pelt)

**Elders**  
Shadepelt (Black tom with amber eyes)

* * *

**PondClan**

**Leader  
**Featherstar (Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, 6 lives left)

**Deputy  
**Shellpool (Black tom with blue eyes)

**Medicine Cat  
**Tornear (Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, deaf in one ear)

**Warriors  
**Ambereye (Brown tabby tom with one green eye and one amber eye)

Robinheart (Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes) **Apprentice:** Streampaw

Appledusk (Tawny tom with amber eyes)

**Apprentices  
**Streampaw (Dark grey she-cat with green eyes)

**Queens  
N/A**

**Kits  
N/A**

**Elders**

**N/A**

* * *

**Outside the Clans**

Ginger (Dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes, a loner)

Ash (Dark grey tom with black patches and yellow eyes, a rouge)

Snake (Mottled yellow tom with green eyes, a rouge)

Kory (Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes, a kittypet)

* * *

_Long ago, there were four warrior Clans that lived in the forest, then tragedy struck, forcing them to leave. Seasons passed, and now three new Clans have come to the forest. Though they have lived in (relative) peace for many seasons, with so many differences between the Clans, one can't expect things to stay like that forever._

_PondClan was the first to mark their borders, separating themselves from the others. These proud cats use the river as both a defense, and a source of food, catching fish and making their camp on a small island. I've only seen their territory from the border while on patrol, but I can see how it would be near impossible to attack unless you swam... Not that I'd want to attack them, that is._

_The next Clan, is one that - if I didn't live in the Clan I do - I'd like to live in (hope Flameclaw didn't hear that, he'd have my pelt). DarkClan makes their home in the shady pine tree swamp just a few fox-lengths away from PondClan's border. The cats there are secretive and masters at climbing trees, you kinda have to be when the ground could vanish from under you if you step the wrong way._

_The last Clan I'm going to tell you about, in my opinion, should seriously learn to mind their own business. Why? Well, I guess you'll find out later. Anyways, RockClan... Where to begin? Well, this is my home, it's in a pretty nice part of the forest, not too shady, not too bright. The territory we live in used to be home to one of the most well-known of the four original clans; ThunderClan. Yeah, thought you might know them._

_Now, you're probably wondering who I am about now. You'll find out later, I promise, even though I'm still figuring it out myself. But for now, gather 'round young kits (I assume), so I can tell you a story._


	2. The Secret

**Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter/prologue thingie... Ummm... (_The author shakes her head. "My life... My life..."_) Anyhoo, sorry it's so short, I'm writing these things out beforehand on a writing app (since I can't write on this website on my tablet... TMI? Sorry), and the screen is way smaller. They will get longer as the story progresses though!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Warriors series(s). If I did, I would probably have changed things a bit. (Why do we keep putting these things in here? everyone knows that we don't own the things! Unless...)**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, onto the story!**

* * *

A lone figure crept through the forest, shadows flickering over its ginger pelt as it passed into an area flooded with moonlight, revealing itself to be a handsome tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Glancing around, he paused when he saw a grey and black she-cat coming towards him. Letting out a small purr of relief, he padded over to her and brushed his pelt against hers. "Finally, I was worried you'd forgotten."

Pulling back slightly,he looked at her and saw that her face was clouded with worry. "Are you okay Raven? Has something happened in that silly Clan of yours?"He questioned, watching her as she padded away from him towards a small stream. A bush rustled nearby, but he ignored it.

The she-cat took a small breath, then spoke. "My name is Raven_heart_, Ginger, and yes, I could say I'm fine. Except, well..." she turned to him again, "I'm expecting kits, Ginge', _your_ kits." Ginger - as the tom was introduced - froze in place, staring at Ravenheart with something not unlike disbelief.

"Are-are you sure?" He asked, taking a slightly shaky breath as she nodded. "Ravenheart, that's wonderful! Kits are a good thing, you know." He trailed off, noticing the look of shame and worry on her face. "What else is wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know something is."

Ravenheart looked at him, then looked away, having trouble putting the words together. "The thing is, the Clan can't know you're their father. Our being mates is against the warrior code." Ginger narrowed his eyes, he didn't really like some of the rules in this so-called "Warrior Code", even though the cat standing in front of him seemed to agree with them.

"So?" He shrugged, "never stopped you before, has it?" Ravenheart glared at him, then started walking back the way she came.

"This isn't about me, it's about our kits. If anyone else found out, they could be kicked out of the Clan, or worse." She meowed back at him grumpily. Turning back around, her tail flicked against a bush, which then rustled a bit more than usual. "I have a plan, but you have to stay away from now on, from me, and from our kits."

Eyes narrowing again slightly, he looked at the ground in anger and betrayal. Then, heaving a sigh and feeling like this was cleaving him in two, he looked up at her and nodded. "Fine, do what you must... Just take care of them well." He then turned and left, fading into the shadows.

* * *

_About two moons later..._

A dappled ginger tom by the name Oakstorm sat in front of the nursery, his tail flicking across the ground. Looking across the camp, he spotted five small kits playing near a tree, under the careful watch of their mothers, of course. After watching them for a moment, he felt like he was looking at them for too long, and he turned his gaze back at the rock he'd been staring at before. Then, a small noise drew his attention away.

Turning his ears, then his head towards the sound, he saw Amberheart, the medicine cat, leaving the nursery. His pelt bristled with anticipation, hoping for the best. Amberheart stared at him for a moment, as if not expecting him to be outside, but then continued. "Ravenheart is fine, and so are her kits." She meowed, turning away from him and walking back to her den. Oakstorm watched her for a moment, then he ducked into the nursery.

Oakstorm glanced around for a moment before spotting his best friend. Ravenheart was curled around three tiny scraps of fur, looking tired but happy. As he padded towards her, she looked up at him, her eyes slightly wary. "Don't worry," he meowed, "I got in here before anyone else noticed. But we should only have a few minutes." Sitting down, he eyed the kits carefully. One ginger and white tabby, one grey and black calico, and one white with ginger tabby patches. Good, at least two sort-of looked like him, and the other looked like Ravenheart. This could work!

"Two she-kits and a tom." Ravenheart meowed softly, as if reading his thoughts. Oakstorm purred quietly, aware of the fact that other cats could come in at any time. "I was thinking of calling them Flamekit, Willowkit, and Tigerkit." Ravenheart continued as Snowkit and Jaykit suddenly tumbled into the nursery, joined by their sister Pebblekit and mother Cloudclaw a moment later.

Slipping into character almost immediately, Oakstorm licked Ravenheart's ear gently before looking at the kits again, this time with something more fatherly in his gaze. "Those are lovely names, and they're beautiful kits. I'd better go before I get trampled though." Almost as soon as he said that, Snowkit jumped on his paws in his eagerness to see the new arrivals. Next to his parents and littermates, Ravenheart was one of the fluffy kit's favorite cats.

Letting out a small _mrrroww_ of laughter, Oakstorm backed away as the other kits swarmed around Ravenheart's nest, trying to see the new kits. Leaving the nursery, he looked back and caught Ravenheart's eye, giving the tiniest of nods. He could keep a secret for his best friend, and act like the father of those tiny kits, right? He could do it, and no one would be any the wiser. Walking away, he didn't notice a pair of amber eyes - a pair quite like his own - watching him from the brambles surrounding the camp.

No one did.

* * *

**So how was that? Next chapter _should_ be up sometime in the next week (but don't hold me to it, I forget to update regularly), so until then, read, review, favorite, follow... you guys know the drill.**


	3. Different

**Hi everyone! So, I feel like I should explain more on why I was gone, but I don't want to fill this entire chapter with a gigantic A/N. So here's my TL;DR (Too Long; Didn't Read) Version.**

**I took a break from writing back when I last updated, got grounded for like, two weeks in May, then when I got media back, I had a 3-month spell of writers block, which was spent on YouTube.**

**I was able to get on the computer sooner than I expected this week, so here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy! (P.S. I love reviews, since they help a lot!)**

* * *

"Ravenheart? When will Tigerkit open her eyes?"

Tigerkit stretched her legs out from where she lay, lifting her head slightly at the sound of her name, followed by a voice she identified as her mothers'.

"She'll open them when she's ready. But for now, why don't you go play with the other kits, Snowkit?"

_'Snowkit'_ She knew that name from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember. She was only a quarter-moon old, thinking was hard. So was doing more then eating, sleeping, and stretching, but Tigerkit could do more and more every day. Maybe she could open her eyes now? Crawling towards the area where her mother's scent was stronger, she bumped into something warm and furry, which mewled in protest and smelled different. Was it food? Was it one of those two strange, furry lumps that crawled around and suckled at her mother's belly like she did? Probably the second one, the food her mother ate didn't make noise.

_'Only one way to find out.' _She guessed, squinting the parts of her face she knew were her eyelids, and pulling them up. Suddenly, bright light engulfed her and she closed her eyes, moving her head away from that spot, trying again. This time, the light was still there, though less harsh. When her vision cleared, it was replaced with a wall of green fuzzy stuff, and a large white paw.

Sniffing at the air, she crawled towards the green stuff. She was almost able to touch it with her nose, before she was stopped by something grabbing her by the back of her neck and gently lifting her up. Tigerkit was no stranger to this situation, but it was weird watching the ground get further away, then get closer as she was set down.

Lifting her head, Tigerkit saw white fur patched with grey and black, and a pair of kind green eyes looking down at her. _'Is this my mother?'_ She wondered, looking around the inside of what seemed to be a nest of sorts. Sniffing around again, she noticed that the unfamiliar scent had returned, and brought with it something resembling her mother, but small, red-ish, and striped, having a pair of milky blue eyes instead of green. The strange creature stared at her for a minute, then curled up at her mother's belly and went back to sleep.

_'What is that thing? Do I look like that too?'_ Tigerkit thought to herself, yawning quietly and curling up on herself, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. Hoping she'd still be able to open her eyes and explore this strange nest the next day, she went to sleep.

* * *

"Momma, why can't I go with you to the Gathering?" Tigerkit mewed softly, pressing her front paws against Ravenheart's leg as the two of them sat just to the left of the nursery. Ravenheart let out a quiet purr and leaned down to lick her kit's head.

"You're not quite old enough to go to the Gathering yet, but someday the two of us will go to one together, okay?" Tigerkit nodded firmly, looking up at her mother with bright eyes that had finally turned amber. Tigerkit loved her eye color, feeling it made her look like her father, Oakstorm. "Now," Ravenheart continued, "go back to the nursery with the other kits. Cloudclaw will look after you and your litter-mates for a while, ald I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Tigerkit nodded again. "Yes, Momma," she mewed, standing up and walking slowly back into the nursery, and then towards their nest. At nearly two moons old, Tigerkit knew quite a few things, for example; She knew the names of all her den-mates, as well as those of a few other cats in the Clan. She knew the differences between the scents of her parents and litter-mates. She knew how to play mossball, even if hardly anyone ever let her play with them. And she knew who was nice, and who wasn't.

-Oh, and one more thing...

"Get out of the way, weirdo!"

She knew, without a doubt, that she was hated by most of the other kits.

A ball of moss flew into Tigerkit's head, stunning her and nearly knocking her over. Slowly turning her head, she saw Cherrykit, Jaykit, and Flamekit standing there, the three of them looking kinda mad for some reason. A few whispered words were passed between the three of them, then Cherrykit padded over to her quietly.

"Are you okay then, Tiny-sorry, Tigerkit?"

Not catching her not-so-very-accidental slip of the tongue, Tigerkit was stunned for a moment at the concern evident in Cherrykit's voice.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay." Tigerkit mewed, almost silent. Struggling slightly to meet the older kit's gaze, she thought for a moment before opening her mouth to speak again. "Hey, Cherrykit? Could I play with you guys? I know how."

Cherrykit, who had been in the middle of turning to walk away, paused, and looked back at Tigerkit. "Err... Sorry Tigerkit, you're too little to play with us. Besides, I'm sure a kittypet like yourself wouldn't want to get your paws all dirty with moss, hmm?"

Tigerkit flicked her ears back, confused. A kittypet? She wasn't a kittypet. _'Cherrykit must be confused, I'm a Clan cat, just like her and everyone else! Or maybe she's just being silly?'_ She thought to herself. "I'm not a kittypet. And you let Flamekit and Willowkit play with you, so why can't I?"

Cherrykit scoffed quietly, flicking her tail slightly. "Because they're actual Clan cats, and not runty little kittypets like you. And how would you know that? You don't look like either of your parents, they could just be lying about you being theirs."

Tigerkit shrunk back, looking away. Her ears were nearly flat to her head. _'My parents would never lie to me about something like this, right? Cherrykit's just kidding, right?'_ She tried to reassure herself. "I-I... I do too look like my them, Oakstorm has amber eyes, a-and so do I!" She mewed, trying to be brave against the bigger kit.

Cherrykit waved her tail behind herself triumphantly, about to say something else, but she was interrupted by another kit walking up to them.

"Leave her alone, Cherrykit, or else I'm gonna tell Cloudclaw!" Snowkit mewed, eyes narrowed at the she-kit in front of him. Cherrykit huffed, glancing from Snowkit to Cloudclaw, the queen watching all of them.

" I was just talking to her, but fine." She batted the ball of moss by her paws back over to Flamekit and Jaykit, who, in her absence, had started having a conversation about who knows what (it was probably what they would do as apprentices, but that's a story for another time). "Oh, and Tigerkit?" She continued, almost turned to walk back over to her friends. "Keep in mind, a lot of cats out there have amber eyes like yours." Then she walked away, sneaking up to Jaykit behind her back, pouncing on her.

Snowkit watched them for a minute, then he turned his head back towards Tigerkit, who had straightened up again. "You okay? What was that about?"

Tigerkit shook her head slightly. "Nothing, it was nothing. And yeah, I'm fine." Snowkit looked her over for a minute, then his face brightened.

"Okay then... TAG!" He yowled, tapping her on the shoulder and bounding away a few steps. Tigerkit brightened as well, pushing her conversation with Cherrykit as far back into her mind as she could as she chased after him.

* * *

"Momma?" Tigerkit mewed in the middle of the bath she was getting, looking up at her mother. It was a few days after Cherrykit had confronted the tiny she-kit, and she was still unsure. Ravenheart paused and looked at the kit. Her youngest daughter looked worried, very worried.

"What is it, Tigerkit? Is something wrong?" Tigerkit shook her head slightly. Even though something was wrong, she didn't want to worry her mother with it too much.

"No, but I was wondering something... Willowkit looks like you, and Flamekit looks a lot like Daddy, so who do I look like?" Ravenheart thought deeply for a moment, then answered.

"Well, you look like a lot of cats. You get your long whiskers from your father's mother, and your amber eyes from both _my _mother and _your _father. The ginger fur you get from your father, and the white fur from me." Tigerkit giggled slightly as Ravenheart's nose poked at her belly, happy to know that instead of just one or two cats, she looks like a whole bunch. But one thing still kinda bothered her.

"Momma, who do I get my stripes from? Daddy and Flamekit have them too, but their's look really different from mine." Ravenheart paused, blinking and trying to rapidly come up with an answer. Flamekit and Tigerkit were both tabbies, yes, but their markings were vastly different. Flamekit's merely looked like Oakstorm's by coincidence, while Tigerkit had the thinner stripes of her true father. But of course, she couldn't say that.

"They don't come from anyone but you, and that makes you unique." She meowed softly, licking the white patch of fur in front of her kit's ears. Tigerkit pondered that sentence for a moment, as her litter-mates wandered over from where they had been playing. She decided after a while that it wasn't really important.

Cherrykit was wrong. There was no way her parents were really some pair of kittypets, instead of Oakstorm and Ravenheart. Her mother wouldn't lie to her about it, right?

**_Oh, how mistaken I was back then..._**

* * *

**Okay! so how was that? Feel free to point out anything I could have done better on/grammar or punctuation mistakes, and so on and so forth.**

**I'm not sure when I'll update again, but it WILL be within a month. I have a few ideas on the next chapter already, so I'll start on it ASAP.**

**Mail Box Time!**

**Paws4ACause: Awww, Thank you!**

**Cats Are My World: Thanks! :D I'm glad to hear you think so!**

**BrizaMarii: Thanks! I like your username BTW**

**Copper0622 (Guest): Thanks! Could you send me a PM with their info if possible? I'd be glad to do a cameo for them if I knew what they looked like!**

**[End of Mail]**

**Anyways, continue to read/review/favorite/follow and the likes of which. See you again soon!**


	4. Hiatus

**Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry to say I'm putting this story on Hiatus until further notice. I just don't have the motivation or time to write right now. I'm not abandoning this, just taking a break.**


End file.
